The Gift
by Charbonne
Summary: Set in an alternate reality. Rika and Ryo hate each others guts. But what happens when they find out they aren't what they thought they were?
1. Chapter 1

Heh, my first 03 fic. I know it's short, but this fic is in a different reality from the show. Yes, the other Tamers will be in the fic. No, they will not have their digimon with them. Enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I always have to have this. No, I don't believe I own Digimon. Yes, I am insane.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
The Gift - 1  
  
  
  
  
The girl ran down the hall, barely noticing the white walls in her passing. The sterile white walls. She hated those walls. She hated this whole place. It grated on her nerves. The white walls were everywhere she looked in the compound. Everywhere she had never wanted to be. The testing facilities, the medical wing, the classroom, even her own room. They had done stuff to her that no one ever wanted done to themselves. The white walls made her sick, and she was on her way out. Of course, she knew they would never agree. Then again, she could tell that they were still asleep. They would be asleep for another hour or so, until the alarm was sounded. She didn't plan to be here when it happened. She didn't want to think of what they would do to her if she was caught. She would be free or dead. Either way, they couldn't have her.  
  
She paused at a corner and listened. There were no footfalls, nothing to indicate that anyone was there. She motioned behind her. A boy walked up, quiet as death, until she whispered, "Anyone there?"  
  
He shook his head, whispering back, "Nope."  
  
She nodded. Aside from herself, he was the only one she trusted. Probably because he had been through the same treatments. Probably since for the last two years they had been through hell and back. But for whatever the reason, she trusted him to watch her back and vise-versa. He was tall and lanky, brown hair, and deep, dark eyes. She would remember those eyes until the day she died. She knew she would remember him as the best friend she ever had. Of course, after this they would go their separate ways. She was glad and sad all at the same time. They would both never know where the other was if they got caught, but they would never see each other again.   
  
She pushed down those thoughts as they made their way down the hall. The boy stopped again, closing his eyes. She knew what he was doing. Checking for anyone in their proximity. It was necessary that he did it. He was the only one of the two that could. Telepathy. She nearly smiled. When she had first met him, she had proclaimed that he was telepathetic instead of telepathic. She often made wisecracks about it. But, then again, there was that annoying voice inside telling her of her own special talents. She didn't need anyone reminding her of why her mother had given her up. Of why her whole life was a complete mess. Of why, out of all the children in the world, she had been chosen because she was special. She nearly spat on the word. She never needed reminding, and hopefully when they were out, she would never use them again.   
  
They stopped at a room. The only one that wasn't locked up at night. She had picked both locks on their rooms, but now she didn't need that skill. She waited for what seemed like an eternity before the boy opened his eyes again and nodded. It was safe.  
  
She opened the door and looked inside. There it was, the only window in the whole complex that wasn't barred. Or locked. She walked over to the window and peered out. Coast was clear.  
  
She opened it and let the boy climb out first. He turned around and helped her out. Then they started running. Over the grass they sped, hoping for all the world that they hadn't been spotted by the night watch. Unfortunately, the hope was short lived. Gunshots fired all around them as they ran, the two of them getting closer and closer to their goal...  
  
Rika awoke with a start. She pushed her auburn hair away from her violet eyes, sweat pouring from her brow. The dream had come again. The dream that always left her thinking that there should be more to it. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, flicking on the light as she went. The mirror showed what she didn't want it to show. A girl that hadn't had enough sleep in the last four days. Bags were forming under her eyes, and her hair was plastered to her head from sweat. She turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on her face, hoping to cool off. But her thoughts wouldn't leave her. What was with those dreams? Why was she having them? Why did always end with her getting shot at?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Izzy: Unfortunately, Danny didn't want to spoil the fic, so if you want to read more, please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

*yawns* I got the next part out! Hehe, and my muses thought I would finally consider putting up the next part to Digital Powers.  
  
Ken: You should.  
  
Izzy: Besides, how many other fics do you have flying around out there?  
  
Me: Alright, I'll get to work on those ones tomorrow. Besides, wasn't it always you two that told me to finish what I start?  
  
The itty-bitty disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Happy now?  
  
  
  
  
  
1 The Gift – 2  
  
  
  
Sleep. That was all Rika wanted to do right now. Last night sleep was impossible because of the dream. The dream that had haunted her for a little over five years. Of course, she would never tell anyone she knew that. Not even those she had never known. Although sleep had eluded her last night, she had to stay awake. There was a test that she had to take in order to pass one of her classes. One of her major classes. It was pretty much half of her Chemistry grade if she didn't. She stared at the ground as she walked. The funny thing was that somehow she knew she was going to pass the class. Just how she knew, she didn't know. She always got this feeling that she knew what was going to happen before anything occurred. It was what she had dubbed intuition, but even then, she got images. Images of what was to happen. She never told anyone, of course. It would freak her mom out if she ever found out. No, this secret was for her and her alone. Seeing the future was nothing to joke about.  
  
She stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. It was then that she saw him. Damn it, she thought. Not him. She looked across the street, watching as the boy that she had dubbed the lowest life form on the face of the planet walked across the street. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall and lanky, and he had an air about him that suggested that he thought he was the best. He had even been called that, as four years earlier, he had competed in the Digimon card game tournament and won. He was Ryo Akiyama, and she hated him. Hated him down to her core. The first time she had ever laid eyes on him she hated him, but for some reason she couldn't explain why.  
  
"Hi Rika," he said as he walked up. "Ready for the test today?"  
  
"What do you care, Ryo?" Rika asked coolly. She had never appreciated the fact that he always tried to act buddy-buddy to her.  
  
"Well, sorry if being courteous to the great Rika Nanaka would mean I'd get my head bitten off." He looked at her. "What happened, got out of bed on the wrong side this morning?"  
  
"None of your business!" Rika snapped. "Besides, if I had wanted to talk to you, I would talk to a tree. At least the conversation is more interesting."  
  
"Sarcastic as always, I see." He paused as they stopped at another crosswalk. "So, would this have anything to do with that dream last night?"  
  
"What do you mean, dream?" Rika asked. She had told no one, and suddenly he knew about her dream?  
  
"Aw, c'mon Rika, we both know what I am talking about." He stopped and studied her. She suddenly got the impression that he was reading her, almost like a book. She stopped and tried to recollect her thoughts. She never liked it when he looked at her like that. It was almost like he could read her mind.  
  
"Take a picture," she said, "it'll last longer."  
  
"Jeez," he said, "whenever I try to be nice I always end up getting the cold shoulder." He looked at her carefully. "You know, if you tried to act nicer, maybe you would have more friends."  
  
"Friendship is just a big joke," she stated as they got to their school. "I can take care of myself."  
  
Ryo watched her as she climbed the steps to the school. "Maybe you need friends more than you realize." He stood there for another minute, trying to figure out what exactly had ticked her off, but gave up. "She always was able to close up on me."  
  
***  
  
Ryo had always been able to read people, and for some reason, always knew what somebody was thinking about. It was almost like a curse he was never able to get rid of. It had been an ability of his ever since he was young. He knew the consequences of it ever came out, however, and was very careful about revealing it to anyone. Except for Rika, he thought. I always felt as though I could trust her. It was a strange thought, being able to trust the one person that hated his guts. But for some reason, he had trusted her ever since he had met her.  
  
It was four years ago when he had first met her. They both were in the card tournament. When he first met her, it was almost like he could go over to her and reminisce. Then she turned toward him, her violet eyes focusing on him. Man, she's cute. He stopped in his tracks. Where had that come from? He didn't even know this girl and he thought she was cute? It wasn't that she wasn't cute, just that he was… Woah, he thought, just stop thinking about it, Ryo. He looked back to the girl and noticed that she was glaring at him. He blinked a couple of times and noticed she wasn't looking at him anymore. Was that his imagination?  
  
Before he could do anything else, an announcer came up and announced that the tournament was about to begin. Around five rounds later, he realized that the girl was still going strong. He was surprised. He didn't realize that girls played this as much as guys did. All of the other girls in the tournament had been knocked off the roster, yet here she was, beating the pants off any opponent. By the time the seventh round was done, he was surprised that she was still going strong. He was glad. Besides, they were having a break.  
  
He walked up to the girl and she turned around instantly. It was if she had predicted he was going to do that. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.  
  
"I-I just wanted to say hi and to wish you good luck," he stammered. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Well, I don't need your luck and goodbye." She turned back around and ignored him. What was her problem? He grabbed her arm and she swung around, fists clenched. "What is your problem, kid? I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"I say hi to you and you act like I'm carrying a virus or something."  
  
She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and glared at him. "Look, I don't care who you are or what you say, but if you lay another hand on me, I will punch you." With that she stormed away, leaving a speechless Ryo behind.  
  
***  
  
After that, Ryo went back to playing. He kept watching as the rounds passed into the semi-finals. She was still in the tournament. He watched as she played card after card, always seeming to keep one step ahead of her opponent. She didn't even blink as she played the card that secured her victory. "Beat you," she said, her voice neutral and her face expressionless. The boy tried to say that she cheated, but seeing as the judges were keeping track of her moves, there was nothing to support his case. She stood and walked off the stage. As she passed him, she said only one thing: "See you in the finals."  
  
He had, of course secured his own place in the finals. The announcer stated that there was to be a short break, and afterwards would be the final match. He stepped into the hallway, intent on getting a soda. That's when he noticed her. She was shuffling through a deck of cards, evidently rearranging her deck. But what really took him by surprise was the fact that he could hear what she was thinking. He tried to turn it off, but for some reason his power wouldn't respond. He stood there gaping as she ticked her cards off in her mind.  
  
Demidevimon, no, not him. I could always make Candlemon… Nah, I'll just stick to either Gabumon or Agumon, they're my stronger digimon…  
  
She's good, he thought, but she should have put Candlemon in there.  
  
She nearly dropped her cards, and turned around to the source. "You…" she started and stopped. Then she turned around to pick the cards off the ground. She turned swiftly around again, awe, fear, and anger etched plainly on her face. "Stay out of my head," she said angrily as she marched off, "or you might find something you don't like in there!"  
  
He stared after her for a moment, then realized that the final match was about to start. He hurried back to the auditorium just as the announcer was about to start the last round. "… and the finalists are, Rika Nanaka and Ryo Akiyama."  
  
Ryo walked up on the stage at the same time as Rika had. He remembered the match was close, but as soon as he laid the last card down, he knew he had won. She stared for a moment at the card, then turned around and marched off the stage. Ryo barely heard the announcer as he announced the winner. All he could think about was the angry girl who stormed off the stage…  
  
Ryo was startled out of his reminiscing when he heard the bell ring. He hurried up the steps, intent on getting to class on time. What he failed to notice, however, was a man in a dark suit, looking at him. He also failed to notice was the man had jotted something into a notepad before getting into his car.  
  
  
  
Creepy, non? Well, as always, please put your thoughts into your reviews. Also a little constructive criticism would be nice, too.  
  
Charbonne 


End file.
